


Quel qu'en soit le prix

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Prostitution, années 1900, bordel!au
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quelque chose d'exotique se dégageait de lui, d'érotique même si l'on se focalisait sur son regard chaud ou le mouvement séducteur de ses hanches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quel qu'en soit le prix

La première fois qu'il le vit, Junmyeon venait à peine d'entrer dans le _bordel_. Une jeune demoiselle l'aidait à retirer sa veste tandis que ses yeux observaient curieusement l'entrée de l'établissement. Ce n'était pas sa première fois dans ce genre d'endroit, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il y rencontrait des hommes. Des hommes qui _travaillaient_ au bordel, et pas des clients.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il tourna la tête vers la personne qui l'avait convié à venir ici, son ami de longue date, Chanyeol. Celui-ci souriait en coin, une lueur amusée brillait dans son regard devant l'air ahuri de Junmyeon, qui tenta comme il put de sauver les apparences en lui rendant son sourire.

« Pas trop perdu ? » Demanda-t-il doucement. « C'est un peu intimidant au début mais on s'habitue vite, tu verras. »

Junmyeon afficha un air étonné. « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je mettais les pieds dans un bordel ! » S'exclama-t-il, cachant peu son sarcasme.

Le sourire de Chanyeol s'agrandit davantage à ces mots et il sut qu'encore une fois il avait manqué une occasion de se taire. « Vraiment ? Très bien alors, tu ne te sentiras pas dépaysé. » Conclut-il, ravi, le tirant par le bras vers la salle principale.

Junmyeon se racla la gorge et se laissa faire, son regard se promenant sur les gens présents dans la pièce, certains visages lui étaient familiers et il salua d'un hochement de tête quelques clients. Des jeunes femmes se baladaient dans la pièce pour faire le service, leurs décolletés ne laissant aucune place à l'imagination tandis que leurs robes traînaient au sol. Certaines étaient assises sur les canapés disposés un peu partout dans ce grand salon, seules ou accompagnées.

Le bruit de fond se composait de conversations chuchotées, susurrées, de propositions indécentes, de gloussements et de rires. L'on pouvait entendre quelque part de faibles notes de musique, un morceau de piano vraisemblablement ; peut-être était-ce quelqu'un qui jouait dans l'une des nombreuses pièces du bordel.

Lorsque Chanyeol les fit asseoir sur l'un des canapés drapés de velour rouge, Junmyeon aperçut deux jeunes hommes entrer dans la pièce. L'un d'eux se saisit d'un plateau qui lui était tendu, son regard ne se détachant pas de Chanyeol, tandis que le deuxième restait en retrait, son regard rencontrant celui de Junmyeon.

Le serveur était habillé d'un peignoir rouge vif, moulant ses formes à la perfection, et ses lèvres rougies étaient en accord parfait avec son vêtement. Quelque chose d'exotique se dégageait de lui, d'érotique même si l'on se focalisait sur son regard chaud ou le mouvement séducteur de ses hanches. Lorsqu'il approcha, Junmyeon ne fut pas étonné qu'il se penche murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille de son compagnon, avant de se tourner vers Junmyeon et de lui offrir un sourire.

« Désirez-vous boire quelque chose ? » Proposa-t-il d'une voix suave.

« La bouteille de vin rouge que tu portes suffira, mon ami ici présent n'est pas difficile » Répondit Chanyeol. « N'est-ce pas Junmyeon ? »

Celui-ci se racla la gorge et offrit un sourire au serveur. « Bien sûr. »

Le jeune homme posa deux verres sur la table disposée devant le canapé et les servit tour à tour avant de tendre son plateau désormais vide à une jeune demoiselle qui passait, et de s'asseoir promptement sur les genoux de Chanyeol. Celui-ci ne cilla même pas, comme habitué – et il l'était sûrement.

Intrigué, Junmyeon porta son verre à ses lèvres tout en les observant curieusement. Il comprenait mieux la raison pour laquelle Chanyeol avait déserté le bordel dans lequel ils avaient l'habitude d'aller pour se détendre. La raison se trouvait devant ses yeux, en chair et en os. Ne voulant pas devenir trop intrusif, Junmyeon tourna son attention vers le deuxième jeune homme pour éviter d'espionner les mots échangés par Chanyeol et le jeune serveur.

Il portait également un peignoir similaire, mais bleu pâle. Il ne portait aucun autre artifice et contrairement à l'ami de Chanyeol son expression n'était en aucun cas provocatrice ou séductrice. Il donnait l'impression d'être un simple spectateur. Clairement, il n'en était pas un puisqu'un homme bien plus âgé que lui le prit par la taille et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille avant de l'entraîner vers l'escalier qui menait aux chambres.

Junmyeon croisa son regard, puis le jeune homme tourna les talons. Junmyeon suivit sa silhouette monter les marches jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus le voir, l'image de ses yeux brillants et de ses lèvres rosées légèrement entrouvertes s'étant ancrée dans son esprit.

Il espérait le revoir.

Une main sur son avant- bras attira son attention et le fit revenir à la réalité. « Si tu ne comptes monter avec personne, tu devrais rentrer, » Conseilla son ami. « Je vais rester avec Jongin quelques heures. »

Junmyeon lança un regard au jeune serveur, Jongin, et hocha la tête faiblement. Il pouvait voir la main de Chanyeol s'insinuer sournoisement entre les cuisses du jeune homme et le bout de peau dévoilée lui suffit à comprendre la suite des événements. S'il avait su, il ne se serait pas déplacé d'aussi loin pour se faire lâchement abandonné au bout d'à peine un quart d'heure.

Junmyeon se leva, offrit un sourire à Jongin, et celui-ci le lui rendit, se courbant légèrement, puis il sortit de la pièce.

 

 

Junmyeon se surprit à penser au jeune serveur les jours qui suivirent sa première visite au bordel, et ceci le poussa à visiter de nouveau l'endroit, seul cette fois-ci. Lorsqu'il entra, une demoiselle le débarrassa de son manteau et le guida vers le salon. Il était tôt et peu de personnes se trouvaient dans la pièce. Parfait, pensa-t-il. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait.

La présence de nombreuses personnes le gênait, surtout lorsqu'ils les connaissaient - même de vue. Junmyeon n'aimait pas se sentir observé, il avait toujours l'impression d'être jugé et cela lui déplaisait fortement. Ce n'est pas tellement qu'il avait honte de se trouver dans un tel endroit, les gens présents ne pouvaient guère le juger pour ça, mais il se sentait toujours mal à l'aise en public.

Cependant, bien qu'il préfère le confinement d'une chambre et l'intimité que cela apportait, il n'avait cédé qu'une seule fois à la tentation de passer quelques heures dans les draps chauds d'un bordel. Le corps chaud d'une belle créature ne lui suffisait pas, pas même se retrouver entre les cuisses tentatrices d'une prostituée. La promesse d'une étreinte sans chaleur ne le séduisait pas.  

Assis sur le même canapé que la dernière fois, il se contenta d'observer les jeunes demoiselles et jeunes hommes marcher çà et là dans la pièce, discuter, s'asseoir aux côté des clients et les séduire. C'était intéressant, intriguant même. Il aperçut de nouvelles têtes également, d'autres beaux jeunes hommes se pavanant en peignoir devant lui et devant d'autres hommes d'importance.

Des bruits de pas le firent tourner la tête et il vit un homme descendre les escaliers fièrement. Il semblait satisfait de lui. Mais avait-il réellement satisfait son partenaire, ne put s'empêcher de penser Junmyeon. Beaucoup de ces hommes venaient ici pour satisfaire leur propre plaisir égoïste, qu'en était-il de celui des prostitués ? Il doutait que beaucoup s'en préoccupent.

Jongin descendit les marches quelques minutes après. Lorsque Junmyeon croisa son regard, il décela une pointe de vulnérabilité et de détresse dans son regard d'ordinaire si vivant. Cette expression disparut aussi vite qu'elle fut apparue cependant, et le serveur reprit bien vite son attitude séductrice. Il se dirigea droit sur Junmyeon et s'assit à ses côtés.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire provocant tandis qu'il posait sa tête sur son bras étendu nonchalamment sur le dossier du canapé, repliant ses jambes sur l'assise afin de dévoiler ses mollets. Le regard de Junmyeon se promena sur son corps sans aucune honte, se posant sur ses lèvres luisantes. Elles étaient gonflées et rougies, sûrement abusées par de nombreux baisers.

« Vous êtes là ! » Déclara le jeune homme après avoir détaillé Junmyeon à sa guise.

« Je suis là. » Confirma-t-il. Il était charmé, bien sûr, qui ne serait pas charmé par Jongin ? Mais il ne l'était pas suffisamment pour monter dans une chambre avec lui. De toute façon, il ne l'aurait pas fait même s'il avait été séduit par le jeune homme. Junmyeon était loyal, il avait bien remarqué l'affection que portait Chanyeol à Jongin. Et il avait noté que l'inverse était également vrai.

« Voulez-vous vous joindre à moi dans une des chambres ? » Proposa Jongin, ne tournant pas autour du pot.

Junmyeon sourit aimablement. « Non, merci. Je ne vais pas mentir et dire que je ne suis pas tenté, mais je préfère rester ici. » Jongin ne sembla pas surpris par sa réponse, souriant avec sincérité à ses mots. « Peut-être préféreriez-vous la compagnie d'une charmante demoiselle ? » Continua Jongin avant de sourire en coin. « Ou Sehun ? »

N'étant pas idiot, Junmyeon comprit immédiatement que ses regards n'avaient pas été discrets lors de sa dernière visite. Et si Jongin l'avait remarqué, l'autre jeune homme – Sehun – avait dû se rendre compte de l'attention qu'il lui portait. « J'ai vu votre regard parcourir la salle à la recherche de quelqu'un et à aucun moment il ne s'est arrêté sur les demoiselles ou jeunes hommes présents ici. » Expliqua le jeune prostitué.

« Je vous ai regardé pourtant... » Répliqua Junmyeon, portant son verre de vin à ses lèvres.

Jongin rit légèrement, amusé. Il secoua la tête et son regard se fit plus doux. « Vous ne me regardez pas comme vous devriez me regarder. Et votre regard sur Sehun, la dernière fois, n'était pas non plus le regard habituel porté sur des personnes...comme nous. »

Junmyeon ne sut quoi répondre. Les regards portés sur les prostitués il les connaissait par cœur, il les voyait tous les jours : de l'envie, du désir. C'était primitif, animal. Il ne savait pas ce qui se reflétait dans son propre regard mais il savait qu'il n'était pas habité par ces émotions-là. Junmyeon était un homme comme les autres, il n'était pas bien différent de ces hommes qui se trouvaient dans le bordel, mais il ne voulait pas agir comme eux. Il ne voulait pas se laisser contrôler par ses besoins, par ses désirs pulsionnels.   

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'un homme apparaisse dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le langage corporel de Jongin se transforma brusquement et il se pencha vers Junmyeon, ses yeux faisant les allez retour entre Junmyeon et l'homme. « Pourriez-vous faire semblant d'être intéressé jusqu'à ce que cet homme parte ? » Demanda-t-il avec urgence. Junmyeon ne lui répondit pas, sa main se levant aussitôt pour caresser le visage de Jongin. Le jeune homme sourit en guise de remerciement et colla sa bouche contre son oreille.

Il ne dit mot mais l'homme ne le voyait pas, le visage de Junmyeon cachant ses lèvres. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, le souffle de Jongin contre son oreille et la peau du cou de Junmyeon tandis que sa main continuait de frôler la peau mate du jeune homme en de douces caresses. C'était apaisant, agréable même. La présence d'un corps chaud contre le sien ne déplaisait pas à Junmyeon.

Puis l'homme disparut, la salle se remplit, et Jongin le quitta.

Junmyeon ne vit pas Sehun mais rentra chez lui le sourire aux lèvres. Jongin lui avait conseillé d'écrire au jeune homme. Sehun aimait écrire apparemment, _« il aurait pu faire des études s'il n'était pas pauvre, et seul_ » lui avait confié Jongin. Junmyeon avait tenté d'en savoir plus mais Jongin n'avait pas voulu exposer la vie de son ami, ce qui était tout à son honneur. Si Junmyeon ne cherchait pas le plaisir de la chaire, alors il pourrait peut-être entamer une correspondance avec Sehun puisque le jeune prostitué l'intriguait tant.

Junmyeon avait murement réfléchi aux conseils du plus jeune et avait décidé que c'était une excellente idée. Chanyeol lui-même lui répétait sans cesse qu'il s'inquiétait de le voir si seul. De toute façon qu'avait-il à perdre ?

Il prit une feuille blanche, son encrier, sa plus belle plume et se mit à caresser le papier.

 

_Sehun,_

_Mon nom est Kim Junmyeon, je suis un ami de Park Chanyeol. Je pense que Jongin a dû vous parler de moi ? Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a quelques semaines de cela, nous n'avons malheureusement pas eu l'opportunité de faire connaissance mais mon regard a tout de suite été attiré par vous. Jongin m'a sous-entendu que vous l'aviez remarqué, est-ce vrai ? Je ne veux pas paraître impoli mais puis-je vous écrire ? Pouvons-nous faire connaissance par correspondance ? J'aimerais beaucoup apprendre à vous connaître si vous me le permettez. Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer davantage au cas où vous ne souhaiteriez pas correspondre. Je vous prierai de bien vouloir me répondre pour me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez. Prenez soin de vous._

_Je vous embrasse,_

_Junmyeon_

 

Chanyeol fut chargé de remettre cette première lettre à Jongin pour qu'il la transmette à Sehun. Junmyeon s'était senti un peu mal à l'aise d'en parler à Chanyeol et de mettre son ami dans la confidence, légèrement honteux de son comportement puérile. Il avait eu peur que Chanyeol ne le juge ou se moque de lui mais il n'en fit rien, il lui offrit simplement un sourire entendu. Junmyeon avait l'impression qu'il n'était pas vraiment surpris, Jongin avait peut-être vendu la mèche.

Le plus important était que Sehun reçoive la lettre. Junmyeon était nerveux à l'idée de lire sa réponse. Peut-être que le jeune homme ne souhaitait pas correspondre avec lui ? Peut-être ne se souvenait-il pas de lui ? Aurait-il dû écrire davantage ? Il ne s'était même pas présenté correctement !

Plus les jours passaient plus Junmyeon doutait de lui et se sentait ridicule. Voire misérable. Chanyeol le sauva de sa tourmente lorsqu'il débarqua un soir brandissant une enveloppe. Junmyeon ne prit même pas la peine de le saluer et se jeta sur la lettre. Chanyeol sembla surpris par son attitude et leva le bras par réflexe, l'enveloppe désormais hors d'atteinte pour Junmyeon. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

« Bonsoir quand même ! » Se moqua-t-il gentiment. « Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire exactement ? Je sais que je suis irrésistible mais tout de même...un peu de tenue Kim Junmyeon ! Un homme de votre rang... » Continua-t-il, faussement choqué.

« Ha. Ha. Ha. Bonsoir Ô mon ami. Donne-moi la lettre maintenant ! » Rétorqua Junmyeon, tapant du pied impatiemment. Il avait attendu plus de trois jours pour cette réponse et il avait cru devenir fou.

Soupirant dramatiquement, Chanyeol lui tendit l'enveloppe. Junmyeon s'en saisit et la déchira pratiquement pour lire son contenu. Son ami sourit et s'installa sur le fauteuil, faisant comme chez lui. Il se déshabilla et se servit un verre tandis que les yeux de Junmyeon parcouraient la lettre que Sehun lui avait écrite.

 

_Kim Junmyeon,_

_Merci pour votre lettre, elle m'a fait énormément plaisir. Jongin m'a effectivement parlé de vous, j'attendais justement de vos nouvelles. Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance Kim Junmyeon, vous le savez déjà sûrement mais je suis Oh Sehun. Parlez-moi un peu de vous ? J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas pour cette courte réponse, elle n'est pas vraiment à la hauteur de votre enthousiasme. Je n'ai juste pas grand-chose d'intéressant à vous raconter...vous vous doutez de la raison. Est-ce réellement ce que vous voulez ? Apprendre à me connaître ? Je ne suis qu'un...Je ne suis personne vous savez. Je n'ai certainement pas autant de culture et de conversation que vous. Je serai tout de même ravi d'échanger avec vous, si c'est toujours votre volonté. Prenez également soin de vous._

_Je vous embrasse,_

_Sehun_

Junmyeon se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil en face de Chanyeol et soupira. Sehun semblait méfiant, et il pouvait le comprendre. Il aimerait tant que le jeune homme lui fasse confiance et puisse s'exprimer librement avec lui. Junmyeon ne voulait pas qu'il le voit comme un de ses clients, même s'ils s'étaient rencontrés au bordel.

« Tu n'es pas satisfait de la réponse ? » Demanda curieusement son ami.

« Si, c'est juste que...j'aimerais qu'il me fasse confiance. » Répondit-il dans un soupir.

Chanyeol lui offrit un sourire compatissant. « Tu sais, la confiance, ça se gagne. Ça prend du temps. »

Junmyeon acquiesça, ancrant son regard dans le sien. Maintenant qu'il y pensait... « Tu parles par expérience ? Jongin ? »

« En quelque sorte, mais pas seulement. » Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Chanyeol ne parlait jamais de Jongin à Junmyeon, pourtant s'il avait voulu lui présenter le jeune homme c'est qu'il devait tenir à lui. Et surtout cela signifiait qu'ils se fréquentaient depuis quelques mois déjà. Chanyeol ne le dirait jamais ouvertement mais il s'était entiché du jeune prostitué, c'était flagrant. Junmyeon espérait juste que son ami ne ferait rien de stupide. Jongin n'était pas libre après tout, et son activité compliquait la situation. Junmyeon aurait aimé aborder le sujet mais il n'osait pas, ça ne le regardait pas vraiment, et puis s'il voulait en parler Chanyeol le ferait.

« Tu sais que tu peux me parler de tout n'est-ce pas ? » Confia-t-il, lui offrant un sourire.

Chanyeol posa son verre sur la table basse entre eux deux et lui rendit son sourire. « Je sais, merci. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Pour Jongin et moi, ou Sehun, d'accord ? » Répondit-il finalement.

Hochant la tête, Junmyeon ne répondit pas, changeant de sujet.

 

 

Junmyeon répondit à Sehun le lendemain matin, il avait rêvé de lui toute la nuit et s'en sentait quelque peu honteux. N'était-ce pas étrange de rêver de quelqu'un qu'on ne connaissait pas ? Il s'arma de sa plume et répondit aux attentes de Sehun, parlant de lui. Il lui expliqua qu'il était professeur, qu'il enseignait la littérature et le latin, qu'il venait d'une famille aisée et cultivée mais qu'il se sentait différent des siens. Son éducation l'avait façonné de sorte qu'il soit poli, courtois, et loyal, et qu'il ne fasse aucun mauvais choix.

Il n'était toujours pas marié, et ne se voyait pas l'être un jour, au plus grand désarroi de sa famille. Il était quelqu'un de solitaire, vivant seul dans un petit appartement au centre-ville, Chanyeol étant son seul véritable ami. Junmyeon tenta de s'expliquer et de se justifier, ne voulant pas passer pour un misanthrope auprès du plus jeune – après tout ce n'était ni rassurant ni charmant. Il se rattrapa en disant qu'il avait de nombreuses relations mais qu'il était quelqu'un de plutôt secret et méfiant, et donnait difficilement sa confiance.

La lettre fut bien plus longue que prévu tandis que Junmyeon s'épanchait sur sa vie, son passé, son caractère, ses élèves ou son quotidien. Il n'avait jamais autant parlé de lui, et Sehun devait désormais en savoir autant que Chanyeol sur sa personne en ayant uniquement lu sa prose.

Ce fut avec déception qu'il se rendit compte que Sehun n'était pas prêt à s'ouvrir à lui et à parler des lui lorsqu'il reçut sa prochaine lettre. Et les vingt autres qui suivirent. Le jeune homme lui écrivait des billets courts où il racontait sa journée, ou du moins ce qui ne concernait pas son activité, donc généralement des anecdotes qui concernaient Jongin ou d'autres de ses collègues et amis. Cependant, plus les semaines passaient, plus Junmyeon remarquait que Sehun lui confiait ses pensées et ses interrogations concernant les choses de la vie.

Junmyeon se rappela les paroles de Chanyeol, et ceci le rassura. Sehun avait besoin de temps, et Junmyeon était prêt à lui en donner autant qu'il le voulait.

 

 

Junmyeon souriait beaucoup plus ces derniers temps, et son entourage semblait l'avoir remarqué. De nombreuses collègues à lui commencèrent à lui faire du charme, bien qu'il ne soit pas intéressé, et d'autres lui demandèrent ce qui le rendait si joyeux. Même Chanyeol lui confia qu'il avait l'impression d'être face à un autre homme. Bien sûr, son ami était le seul à en connaître la cause et ne se gênait pas pour le taquiner avec.

 

 

Depuis le début de sa correspondance avec Sehun, Chanyeol et Junmyeon passaient beaucoup plus de temps ensemble et cela réjouissait le plus âgé. Chanyeol était un ami fidèle et une personne très intéressante avec qui il partageait de très bons moments. Moments de rire, mais aussi des moments plus calmes et plus sérieux où ils se confiaient l'un à l'autre.

Ce fut d'ailleurs ainsi que Junmyeon apprit à quel point Chanyeol était sérieux concernant Jongin.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas raisonnable, mais mon cœur ne bat que pour lui, » Commença-t-il. « Il est différent de toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontré Jun, et je ne me vois pas vivre sans lui désormais. »

Junmyeon but une gorgée de son verre de vin, pensif. Il hocha la tête, cherchant ses mots. Il comprenait tout à fait ce que pouvait ressentir Chanyeol, il s'était lui-même attaché à Sehun, et ce uniquement en correspondant par lettres. Le lien qui unissait Chanyeol et Jongin était donc encore plus fort et il lui était facile d'imaginer la souffrance que cela leur procurait.

« Que vas-tu faire ? » Tenta-t-il finalement. Si ces deux êtres s'aimaient, il leur serait impossible de continuer à vivre ainsi. Comment Chanyeol pouvait-il supporter de partager Jongin ? Comment ne devenait-il pas fou lorsqu'il savait que des mains parcouraient le corps de son bien aimé à leur guise, parfois avec douceur, parfois violemment ? Le corps de Jongin était abusé de milles façons tous les jours, et bien que cela n'enlève rien à la pureté de son cœur et de ses sentiments, cela ne changeait pas le fait que Jongin n'était pas un homme libre, qu'il ne s'appartenait pas à lui-même et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas appartenir à Chanyeol.  

Chanyeol fixa le sol pendant quelques secondes, puis releva les yeux pour ancrer son regard déterminé dans celui de son ami. « Je vais le sortir du bordel. »

Junmyeon ne fut pas étonné de cette réponse, il l'avait anticipée et il la redoutait. Il ferma brièvement les yeux. « Comment ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

« Si je paie sa dette et qu'il vient vivre avec moi, il n'aura plus à vendre son corps. » Expliqua-t-il.

« En as-tu parlé avec lui ? Est-il d'accord avec ça ? » Questionna Junmyeon, concerné.

Chanyeol le regarda étrangement. « Pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ? Rien ne sera pire que sa vie actuelle. »

Laissant échapper un soupir, Junmyeon posa son verre et décroisa ses jambes, affichant un air sérieux. _Son air de professeur_ comme disait Chanyeol. « Pour lui cela reviendra au même, il ne sera toujours pas libre puisqu'il te sera redevable. »

« Je ne lui demanderai rien ! Je ne le forcerai pas à rester avec moi s'il ne le veut pas ! » S'insurgea son ami, se levant brusquement.

« Et alors quoi ? Il ira où ? Vivre dans la rue ? Il reviendra au bordel, les suppliant à genoux de le reprendre ? Réfléchis un peu à ce que tu dis Chanyeol ! » S'écria-t-il. « Jongin est un être humain, ce n'est pas un objet ! Tu ne peux pas décider de l'acheter quand bon te semble parce que tu veux qu'il t'appartienne pour ensuite l'abandonner ! »

« Je ne l'abandonnerai pas ! Je suis amoureux de lui ! » S'énerva Chanyeol, rouge de colère face aux accusations de son ami.

Junmyeon se leva à son tour, fou de rage. « Bon sang Chanyeol ! Tu ne comprends pas ce que je veux dire ! Ta décision est purement égoïste, n'as-tu pas pensé aux sentiments de Jongin ? Que crois-tu qu'il va penser si tu l'achètes ?! Que tu le veux rien que pour toi ! Il aura la même vie qu'au bordel, la seule différence sera qu'il n'aura qu'un seul client. » Asséna-t-il sombrement.

Il voulait que Chanyeol comprenne que ce n'était pas la solution et que cela ne les rendrait pas heureux, au contraire. Jongin le vivrait comme une trahison, il se sentirait obligé de servir Chanyeol et serait certainement encore plus malheureux qu'au bordel puisqu'il serait seul.

Son ami soupira lourdement et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil, détournant le regard. Il semblait anéanti et Junmyeon se sentit mal de le voir ainsi, et davantage encore car c'était à cause de lui.

« Que proposes-tu alors ? » Finit-il par dire, brisant le silence pesant.

« Je ne sais pas. » Chuchota le professeur. « Je ne sais pas. »

 

 

Dans sa prochaine lettre, il confia ses inquiétudes à Sehun sans trop détailler la situation. Il ne voulait pas que le plus jeune s'inquiète et en parle à Jongin. Il s'y reprit à quatre fois avant de trouver une bonne formulation pour demander à Sehun s'il n'y avait pas une solution pour lui, pour eux, d'être libres. Il se sentait idiot de lui demander ceci et il espérait que le plus jeune ne serait pas offensé.

Malheureusement, ce fut le cas. Junmyeon ne reçut pas de lettres les trois semaines qui suivirent et il se sentit idiot d'avoir abordé le sujet avec Sehun, par lettre, et aussi soudainement. Le plus jeune avait dû prendre peur et croire que Junmyeon voulait le faire sortir du bordel. Le professeur avait été maladroit et il s'en voulait énormément.

 

 

Lorsqu'il voulut écrire une lettre d'excuse et la donner à Chanyeol, celui-ci refusa de la lui prendre. Sehun ne voulait plus avoir affaire à Kim Junmyeon. Chanyeol était également fâché contre lui depuis leur discussion plutôt houleuse, et il ne ferait aucun effort pour l'aider. Lorsque Junmyeon comprit que les deux personnes qui comptaient pour lui lui avaient tourné le dos, il se sentit mal, et coupable.

Il resta cloîtré chez lui pendant plus d'une semaine, allant même jusqu'à se faire porter pâle auprès de l'école.  

Ce ne fut que le dimanche soir qu'il reçut la visite de Chanyeol. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, toujours en peignoir, mal rasé et le teint blafard, son ami fronça les sourcils. Junmyeon n'eut même pas la force de se sentir honteux.

Chanyeol entra et posa ses affaires, s'asseyant dans son fauteuil habituel. Junmyeon resta debout, l'observant attentivement. Se raclant la gorge, son ami se tourna vers lui. « Tu n'es pas sorti depuis quand ? »

« Quelques jours. » Répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches de son peignoir et continua de fixer Chanyeol, attendant de savoir l'objet de sa visite.

« Je suis désolé, pour l'autre fois...Tu avais raison, comme toujours. » Commença-t-il. « Et je suis aussi désolé d'avoir agi comme un gamin après aussi. »

« Je comprends. » Dit simplement le professeur, son expression ne changeant pas.

« Pour Sehun... » Reprit Chanyeol. « Je suis désolé aussi. Tu as essayé d'aller le voir ? »

Junmyeon laissa échapper un rire jaune, haussant un sourcil. « S'il ne veut pas recevoir mes lettres, je ne pense pas qu'il soit ravi de me voir. »

« J'en ai parlé avec Jongin, il m'a expliqué le problème...Et je sais que c'est aussi de ma faute. Tu lui as demandé s'il était possible qu'ils sortent du bordel n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il, même si son ton était plus affirmatif qu'interrogatif.

Chanyeol se leva et se planta devant son ami, le prenant par les épaules. « Ressaisis-toi Jun, va le voir et explique-lui. J'en ai déjà parlé à Jongin...Je lui ai tout dit. »

A ces mots, Junmyeon releva la tête, alerté. « Comment l'a-t-il pris ? »

« Mal, tu t'en doutes. » Grimaça son ami. « Mais nous en avons discuté, et il a compris. Il m'a fait promettre de ne rien faire. »

Junmyeon esquissa un mince sourire, rassuré. Au moins, tout allait bien pour eux. C'était déjà ça.

« Tu devrais aller voir Sehun, Jongin lui a expliqué et il s'en veut. Il n'ose pas te répondre parce qu'il a trop honte... » Lui confia-t-il.

Le professeur soupira. « Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Je me suis senti vraiment mal. Sehun a beaucoup trop d'influence sur moi...Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose. »

Son ami fronça les sourcils, Junmyeon semblait vraiment mal. « Je pense que s'il te rend heureux...alors c'est une bonne chose. »

Junmyeon lui lança un regard abattu. « Mais il me rend si triste aussi... »

Chanyeol lui offrit un sourire, le prenant dans ses bras brièvement. « C'est le prix à payer pour accéder au bonheur je suppose. »

Junmyeon posa sa joue contre l'épaule du plus jeune et ferma les yeux. _Peut-être bien_.

 

 

Chanyeol réussit à convaincre Junmyeon de venir avec lui au bordel deux semaines plus tard. Il avait essayé de le persuader à chacune de leur rencontre, débarquant chez Junmyeon à plusieurs reprises pour lui en parler. Finalement, le professeur avait cédé, et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva de nouveau au bordel, beaucoup plus nerveux et mal à l'aise que la première fois.

Les circonstances étaient différentes désormais, et il savait que s'il voulait parler à Sehun, il allait devoir agir comme un client. Ce qui le révulsait au plus haut point. Il essuya ses paumes contre son pantalon, celles-ci beaucoup trop moites à son goût, tandis que son regard se promenait dans la pièce.

Jongin était déjà assis sur les genoux de Chanyeol, les deux jeunes hommes trop occupés à se dévorer du regard et à se toucher pour  se rendre compte du malaise qu'éprouvait Junmyeon. Ami ingrat, pensa le professeur. Et dire qu'il lui avait évité de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, voilà comment il le remerciait : en l'ignorant.

Le professeur fut sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'il aperçut du mouvement dans l'encadrement de la porte. Sa tête se tourna aussitôt dans cette direction et son regard tomba sur la silhouette de Sehun. Celui-ci croisa son regard et se figea, détournant les yeux timidement. Junmyeon retint sa respiration et se redressa légèrement, posant ses mains à plat sur ses cuisses.

Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas Sehun. Il était habillé d'un peignoir de couleur parme cette fois-ci. Les couleurs pastelles lui allaient vraiment bien, elles lui donnaient un côté pur et angélique. Le plus jeune hésita un instant avant de faire quelques pas vers lui, une légère teinte rosée maquillant ses joues.

Junmyeon ne détacha pas son regard de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne debout devant lui. Il avait attrapé un plateau entre temps et le posa sur la table basse devant le professeur, lui servant un verre de vin. Il n'eut même pas besoin de lui demander ce qu'il aimait, Junmyeon lui avait déjà tout dit dans ses lettres.

Sehun resta stoïque lorsqu'il reposa la bouteille, agrippant les pans de son peignoir, le froissant légèrement. Junmyeon tapota la place à côté de lui, l'invitant à s'asseoir à sa droite et Sehun s'exécuta, gardant tout de même une certaine distance entre eux.

« Bonsoir » Commença Junmyeon, brisant le silence.

Sehun sursauta, puis tourna la tête vers lui. « Bonsoir. »

Le professeur se sentit un peu idiot maintenant qu'il était en face du plus jeune. Il ne savait pas par où commencer, ni quoi dire. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser davantage cependant, puisque tout comme Jongin l'avait fait auparavant, Sehun changea immédiatement d'attitude lorsque l'homme de la dernière fois entra dans la pièce. Le professeur en déduisit qu'il devait être le gérant.

Sehun se mordit la lèvre, et jeta un coup d'œil vers l'homme, inquiet. Il semblait tiraillé entre l'envie de se rapprocher de Junmyeon pour ne pas être réprimandé et garder ses distances pour ne pas rendre leur situation encore plus compliquée.

Junmyeon décida pour lui, se collant à lui et posant sa main contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse en guise d'invitation. Il pouvait sentir la peau chaude de Sehun à travers le tissu et celui-ci réprima un violent frisson, échappant un hoquet de surprise. Finalement, Sehun se pencha sur lui, enfouissant son visage dans le cou du plus âgé, puis leva sa jambe droite pour la poser sur les genoux du professeur.

Ses mollets étaient désormais dévoilés, et Junmyeon posa sa main libre contre sa jambe droite, le maintenant contre lui. La position n'était pas la plus confortable, Sehun était à moitié assis sur le canapé, à moitié sur Junmyeon, et étant plus grand que le professeur il ne devait vraiment pas être à l'aise.

Le professeur retira sa main d'entre les cuisses de Sehun, prenant garde à ne pas le toucher à un quelconque endroit inapproprié, puis enroula son bras autour de sa taille. Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant une longue minute, aucune des deux ne brisant le silence.

« Désolé... » Chuchota finalement Sehun contre son oreille.

« Ce n'est rien, j'ai compris. Jongin a réagi de la même façon la dernière fois que je suis venu. » Expliqua-t-il gentiment.

Il sentit Sehun se tendre, puis le jeune homme se détacha lentement de lui, évitant son regard. « Vous êtes venu pour Jongin ? »

Réalisant la signification de ces mots et le malentendu que cela pourrait causer, Junmyeon retint le plus jeune contre lui, sa main gauche se posant sur sa joue pour l'obliger à relever la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le cœur de Junmyeon loupa un battement. « J'étais venu pour vous, mais vous n'étiez pas là...Il ne s'est rien passé avec Jongin, je vous le promets. »

Sehun hocha la tête et se détendit, visiblement rassuré. Il s'assit plus confortablement contre le dossier du canapé, se collant contre Junmyeon, et posa sa tête contre son épaule, ses bras autour du corps du professeur. Il avait également relevé ses jambes sur les genoux du plus âgé, le laissant caresser ses mollets distraitement.

Plus les minutes passaient et plus la main de Junmyeon s'aventurait plus haut, faisant remonter le tissu du peignoir parme. Sehun avait la peau pâle et douce.  Junmyeon était hypnotisé. Lorsque sa main glissa sous le tissu et atteignit la cuisse du jeune homme, celui-ci stoppa le professeur. « Nous devrions aller dans un endroit plus tranquille. » Proposa-t-il, lançant un regard appuyé à Junmyeon.

Celui-ci hésita, il ne voulait pas réellement aller plus loin. Pas ici, pas comme ça. Mais sentir le corps chaud de Sehun contre le sien et ses yeux suppliants finirent de le persuader et il hocha la tête. Sehun se releva élégamment, réajustant son peignoir et l'entraîna par la main jusqu'aux escaliers.

Le cœur de Junmyeon tambourinait fort dans sa poitrine à chacun de ses pas. Ne faisait-il pas une bêtise ? Sehun le guida jusqu'à une chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Il alluma les bougies, le professeur restant immobile au milieu de la pièce, le suivant des yeux. Puis, Sehun posa la boîte d'allumettes et fit signe à Junmyeon de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

Le professeur s'exécuta, bien que nerveux, s'asseyant lentement sur le duvet. Sehun lui offrit un mince sourire, remarquant sa nervosité, et se tint devant lui, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. La respiration de Junmyeon se coupa et il leva les yeux vers le visage du jeune prostitué, le désirant plus que jamais. Si Sehun lui demandait de se mettre à genoux devant lui, ici et maintenant, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde. Il dirait oui à toutes ses requêtes sans la moindre réserve. L'emprise que ce jeune homme avait sur lui était sans limite et Junmyeon se demandait si Sehun lui-même en était conscient.

Celui-ci leva la main et la posa sur celle du professeur, la caressant doucement. Puis, d'une lenteur calculée, il se saisit des pans de son peignoir, le bruit de tissu froissé faisant écho dans la pièce, et le laissa tomber à ses pieds. Junmyeon hoqueta de surprise lorsque le peignoir atterrît sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, dévoilant le corps dénudé de Sehun.

Il était pale, très pale, sa peau immaculée et brillante d'huile, ses lèvres rouges et charnues contrastant avec la blancheur de sa peau. Son corps était quasiment parfait à l'exception de quelques cicatrices, une sur sa joue, d'autres sur ses jambes, mais elles semblaient dater. Sûrement des blessures de son enfance. Sehun resta immobile, laissant le professeur le détailler à sa guise. Il ne paraissait pas gêné ou mal à l'aise, après tout il devait être habitué à être regardé, observé ainsi. La beauté de Sehun était irréelle.

Avec hésitation, Junmyeon fit courir ses doigts sur ses cuisses, puis ses hanches et son ventre plat, s'amusant de voir les muscles de Sehun se contracter au toucher. Le professeur déposa un chaste baiser sur son sternum, l'enlaçant brièvement pour le sentir contre lui, puis se baissa pour ramasser son peignoir. Junmyeon se leva et le fit se reculer légèrement, Sehun se laissant faire sans un mot, avant de lui lancer un regard surpris lorsqu'il le rhabilla.

Le professeur remit son peignoir en place et le noua, puis guida Sehun pour qu'il s'assoit sur le lit à ses côtés. Junmyeon lut l'incompréhension dans le regard de Sehun et sourit gentiment. « Je voulais discuter, et pour ça vous n'avez pas besoin de retirer vos vêtements. »

Le rouge monta aux joues de Sehun, et il détourna les yeux, embarrassé. Il avait mal interprété les intentions de Junmyeon, mais qui pouvait le blâmer ? Le professeur prit sa main dans la sienne, et posa son autre main sur sa joue, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. « Ne soyez pas embarrassé, c'est de ma faute, je n'ai pas été suffisamment clair. »

« De quoi voulez-vous parler ? » Demanda Sehun, visiblement curieux.

« Avant tout, de ma dernière lettre. Je sais qu'elle vous a blessé et j'en suis désolé. A vrai dire j'ai été maladroit, je voulais simplement aider mon ami. » Expliqua-t-il sincèrement.

« Je pense que nous avons un sérieux problème de communication... » Sourit le jeune homme, amusé.

Junmyeon rit légèrement et attrapa ses deux mains dans les siennes. « Je crois aussi. En même temps, nous n'avons pas vraiment eu l'occasion de faire réellement connaissance n'est-ce pas ? »

Sehun hocha la tête, semblant beaucoup plus détendu. « Que pouvons-nous faire pour remédier à cela ? »

Le professeur réfléchit un instant avant de répondre. « Est-il possible de se rencontrer à l'extérieur ? »

Sehun baissa les yeux sur ses genoux, se mordant les lèvres. Il secoua la tête et lança un regard coupable à Junmyeon. Celui-ci cacha sa déception et lui offrit un sourire rassurant. « Et si je paie pour votre temps ? »

« Vous feriez ça ? » Questionna le plus jeune, les yeux écarquillés.

Le professeur acquiesça. Tant qu'il pouvait passer du temps avec Sehun, peu lui importait le prix. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas idéal, et il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à payer la compagnie de Sehun mais il avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée d'entretenir une relation normale et saine avec le plus jeune. Ceci ne l'empêchait pas de le respecter cependant. Sehun était libre de ses choix, et ce même si Junmyeon _achetait_ le jeune homme quelques heures par jour.

« Je vous l'ai dit dans ma première lettre, vous m'intriguez. Je veux apprendre à vous connaître. Mais seulement si vous le souhaitez, vous êtes libre de refuser et de me dire non en toute circonstance. » Insista le professeur, un air sérieux peint sur son visage.

Le jeune prostitué sourit et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la joue du professeur. « Maintenant que les détails sont réglés...ne serait-il pas dommage de ne pas profiter de notre rendez-vous ? » Susurra Sehun contre sa joue.

Junmyeon fut surpris par la proposition, ne s'y attendant pas. Le plus jeune semblait pourtant sérieux, son regard dévorant le corps encore habillé du professeur. Celui-ci sentit la chaleur monter d'un cran dans la pièce et exhala bruyamment. Sa main se posa contre le cou de Sehun et glissa jusqu'à  son épaule, emportant le peignoir avec lui. D'une main experte, le jeune prostitué défit la ceinture de son vêtement et laissa Junmyeon déposer une multitude de baisers sur la peau pale et dénudée de son cou et de ses épaules tout en faisant glisser le peignoir le long de ses bras.

Sehun pencha la tête sur le côté pour lui laisser plus d'accès et soupira d'aise, ses mains agrippant les épaules du professeur pour garder l'équilibre.

Ce dernier fit basculer Sehun en arrière, l'allongeant délicatement sur le lit avant de se placer au-dessus de lui. Il retira son veston et déboutonna sa chemise, laissant Sehun caresser son torse nu à sa guise. Puis, il repoussa les pans du peignoir jusqu'à ce qu'il ne recouvre plus aucune parcelle de peau de Sehun, le tissu n'étant désormais plus une barrière entre leurs deux corps. Les yeux du prostitué étaient à demi clos, ses lèvres rougies et entrouvertes invitant Junmyeon à les embrasser. Ce qu'il fit sans attendre, pressant sa bouche contre celle de Sehun sensuellement, sa langue goûtant ses lèvres douces avec envie.

Junmyeon sentait l'excitation de Sehun contre son ventre et cela le remplit de joie. Il n'était pas le seul à désirer l'homme étendu sous lui. L'attraction semblait réciproque et il n'en fallut pas plus au professeur pour qu'il approfondisse leur baiser, insinuant sa langue dans la bouche de Sehun pour l'embrasser passionnément. Ceci arracha un gémissement au plus jeune qui se tendit sous lui, ses mains serrant le tissu de la chemise de Junmyeon pour le rapprocher encore davantage de lui si ce fut possible.

Sehun brisa leur échange pour reprendre sa respiration et aida Junmyeon à retirer ses vêtements, se levant ensuite pour attraper une jarre d'huile qu'il posa sur la table de nuit à côté du professeur. Ils s'installèrent correctement sur le lit, dans le sens de la longueur cette fois-ci, et Junmyeon arrangea les coussins sous le corps Sehun afin qu'il soit confortable. Ils s'embrassèrent ensuite pendant de longues minutes, se caressant sensuellement, jusqu'à ce que leur désir ne les consume et ne les pousse à en vouloir plus.

Junmyeon prit son temps pour préparer Sehun, utilisant bien plus d'huile qu'il n'en fut nécessaire, arrachant un rire au plus jeune. Les draps seraient certainement ruinés mais Junmyeon s'en fichait, le bien-être de Sehun était ce qui lui importait le plus. Celui-ci l'embrassa avec tendresse et l'attira contre lui, enroulant ses longues jambes autour de sa taille.

Le professeur s'appuya sur ses avant-bras, ceux-ci disposés de part et d'autre de la tête de Sehun,  et ses yeux ne quittèrent pas ceux du plus jeune tandis qu'il s'insinuait en lui en douceur. Le plus jeune se crispa sous lui, ses yeux se fermant sous la sensation que lui procurait le corps étranger le pénétrant tandis que sa bouche s'ouvrait en un cri silencieux. Junmyeon ne détacha pas son regard du visage de Sehun, pressant sa bouche contre la sienne sans faire de pression, tous deux respirant à l'unisson.

Junmyeon ne bougea pas pendant quelques instants, contrôlant sa respiration, et attendit le feu vert de Sehun pour bouger. Ses mouvements se firent lents et lascifs, arrachant de petits cris à Sehun, avant que le plus jeune ne devienne plus vocal et en demande plus. Le professeur s'exécuta sans se faire prier, accélérant la cadence, ses hanches claquant contre le bassin de Sehun en un bruit obscène. La friction était délicieuse, et Junmyeon se sentait perdre pied, la chaleur de Sehun le rendant fou. Celui-ci gémissait sous lui sans interruptions désormais, ondulant son bassin contre celui du professeur.

Junmyeon le sentait se tendre lorsqu'il touchait son point sensible et s'appliqua à buter contre sa prostate à chacun de ses coups de reins. Le corps de Sehun tremblait sous lui, et il enfonçait ses talons contre les fesses de Junmyeon pour qu'il s'enfonce davantage en lui. Le plaisir était immense et aucun des deux ne voulaient que cela se termine, ne souhaitant pas retourner à la réalité. Cependant, toute bonne chose avait une fin et Sehun atteignit l'orgasme peu de temps après, terrassé par le trop plein de plaisir que Junmyeon lui procurait.

Il se tendit sous le professeur et resserra ses chairs autour de lui, se déversant entre leurs deux corps en un cri rauque. Junmyeon gémit à son tour, la pression autour de son membre étant telle qu'il ne put se contrôler et jouit. Il murmura le prénom de Sehun et enfouit sa tête dans son cou, se laissant ensuite  tomber sur lui. Dès qu'il eut repris ses esprits, il se retira en douceur, arrachant un hoquet à Sehun, puis se laissa tomber à côté de lui pour ne pas l'écraser.

Sehun roula sur le côté et se blottit contre lui, embrassant son épaule nue. Les yeux fermés, Junmyeon esquissa un sourire et l'enlaça étroitement, déposant un baiser sur son front. Sehun entremêla leurs jambes et soupira d'aise contre lui.  

Ce fut Junmyeon qui brisa le silence et les fit redescendre sur terre. « Combien de temps nous reste-t-il ? » Chuchota-t-il.

Sehun leva les yeux vers son visage et colla ses lèvres contre sa mâchoire, déposant une myriade de baises papillons contre sa peau. « Bientôt. Il nous reste encore quelques minutes, alors...chut. » Souffla-t-il, sortant sa langue pour lécher sensuellement la sueur perlant sur la clavicule du professeur.

Celui-ci grogna légèrement et frissonna au toucher. « Si vous continuez... » Prévint-il, laissant sa phrase en suspens.

Le plus jeune se stoppa et rit contre sa peau, se serrant davantage contre lui. Junmyeon clôt ses paupières, et choisit d'oublier l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient au moins pour quelques minutes de plus, profitant de la présence rassurante de Sehun contre lui.

Après tout, tant que le plus jeune serait à ses côtés, tout irait bien.

Quel qu'en soit le _prix_.  

 

 


End file.
